August 18, 2010
Mac, JT and Reed are at Crimson Lights. JT says he's still waiting for an answer to his question. Mac admits she's still weighing her options. Just then she gets a call from Lily, but ignores it. Lily and Cane silently tiptoe around the nursery before leaving the room. Cane's phone rings and wakes up one of the babies. Lily goes to check them while Cane answers his phone: it's Katherine asking him to come to the courthouse and talk some sense into Jill. Lily calls Mac again. She answers this time and agrees to come over with JT and Reed. When they get there, Mac has to settle her nerves before going in to see the twins. Lily leaves Mac alone with them. Lily and JT discuss how Mac is going through something. Mac tells the twins how much she enjoyed the time she spent with them, and that when she's stronger she'll come back. Lily comes back in and asks Mac if she would be the twins' Godmother. Mac explains that she developed an attachment to the babies, and since they were born she has felt a pull toward them that she's not allowed to feel. Right now, she has to put her needs first and cannot be their Godmother. Lily replies that they'll be waiting when she's ready to be part of their lives. Lauren reacts to the appearance of her mother. Michael asks for a recess, but it is denied. Joanna takes the stand saying she's waited years to tell the truth about Neil Fenmore. She testifies that she and Neil didn't have a great marriage. She says he brooded about his illegitimate daughter from the day she knew him to the day they divorced. She says, "That illegitimate daughter was responsible for turning my own daughter into a spoiled brat." Lauren cries, "How dare you!" Joanna goes on to say that when she met Neil, he was recovering from the news that his child's mother had died. He tried to track the child down, but was told it would be impossible. Joanna claims that he spoiled Lauren to make up for his guilt, and raised her with a nasty sense of entitlement. Michael cross-examines Joanna briefly, and the judge decides to reconsider his position. Lauren follows her mother out into the corridor and stops her. Joanna calls her a drama queen, and Lauren asks if she really hates her that much. She can't believe she would chose a stranger over her own flesh and blood. Lauren tells Joanna to stay out of her life. Cane arrives at the court house and defends Jill to Michael, but then asks if she's sure this is how she wants to play it. Lauren comes out and hugs Michael. Cane tells Jill that it looks like she may get what she wants today and he hopes it's worth what she's giving up. The judge returns and has decided that Jill gets fifty percent of all Fenmore holdings. Jill tells Lauren she'll be in touch. Lauren informs Kay that she has no intention of working with Jill or of giving her one dime of her money! Jill is left alone when her lawyer leaves, and Lauren tells Michael she'll appeal. Michael warns her that it would tie up her money for years and she'll have to deal with Jill. Lauren growls that Jill will have to deal with her. Gloria and Jeffrey are at Gloworm reveling in their sudden popularity. Kevin sits alone, and Gloria urges him not to dwell on things. Chloe comes in saying she has to do a photo shoot for Restless Style. Kevin mentions it's his and Jana's anniversary. Chloe decides that Kevin should help with the photo shoot. Jana comes in with flowers as Chloe is playfully teasing Kevin. Kevin spots Jana and explains that he made the order with the florist months ago. By the bar, Chloe grins as Jeffrey introduces a hot lady to Gloria, saying Candy's their new bartender. Chloe suggests that Gloria hire her own bartender. They smile knowingly. As Jeff takes Candy to the stockroom, a male comes in and asks Gloria about the bartending job. She says, "You've got to be joking," and tells him to follow her before Kevin sees him. Chloe's model hasn't shown up so she drags Kevin away from Jana saying he'll have to fill in. Gloria goes and tells Jana to leave. Daniel and Abby have finished having sex and he wants lunch. They make a bet and Abby goes to the kitchen to see if she can make something edible. She comes back with toast and cereal. Later, Daniel then says he has to get to a photo shoot for Restless Style. Abby wants to tag along. Daniel and Abby arrive at Gloworm and Daniel makes cracks about Kevin modeling. Gloria comes across Candy showing Jeffery her tattoo and hints that she has a bartender of her own in mind. The photo shoot gets underway with Chloe and Kevin posing and kissing for the camera. Jana watches from outsde and starts the bashing the flowers against the wall. Kevin talks to Daniel about Abby and then about Jana. Suddenly, Deacon Sharpe walks in behind the bar. Daniel and Kevin are stunned that Gloria hired him and they storm out. Cane gets home and tells Lily he left before the judge ruled. Lily explains that Mac turned them down for being the twins' Godmother. Cane wonders whom else they could ask. Lily muses about Aunt Liv and Roxie, but then gets another idea. Cane goes in and tells the babies he had to take care of Grandma Jill today. He also talks to them about his lawsuit, saying now that they're here he can't imagine life without them. Meanwhile, Lily is asking Traci to be the twins' Godmother. She accepts. JT, Mac and Reed go back to Crimson Lights. Mac tells JT she will move in with him. Next: Christine and Paul kiss. Sharon tells Adam she is going to testify against him to help all those people win their case. Skye offers Jack an equity stake in the Newman Fund. Category:Daily Digest